Wakeup Call
by stillkneedeep
Summary: It was then that Ema discovered another fact: as of this morning, she was thoroughly and completely screwed. //klavierxema.//


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was that her head was **throbbing**. 

The second thing that she was aware of was that she was most definitely not in her bedroom.

She could tell because of the scent. The air smelled sweet, like cologne, or maybe even shampoo, and it was far too bright compared to her dingy little apartment. She shifted her position on the extremely comfortable bed in which she was resting, and received quite a shock when something very solid and human like weighed her down.

Snapping her eyes open (and immediately feeling a surge of pain through her aching head), she quickly discovered two facts: One, she was stark naked, and her clothes were nowhere in sight. Two, the heavy object was in fact a human arm, snaked around her waist, holding her like a doll.

Feeling her heart sink into her stomach, woozy green eyes landed on the large hand, proceeded trailed up a tan arm, reached a sculpted shoulder, finally ventured past a handsome neck, and rested on a very familiar face.

_Oh, FUCK._

It was then she discovered another fact: As of this morning, she, Detective Ema Skye, was thoroughly and completely screwed.

Trying not to wake the sleeping man next to her, Ema shifted again, trying to sit up. When the body next her didn't move, the girl slipped out of its grasp, replacing her skinny frame with a plush pillow. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only to stumble and nearly collapse as her head throbbed once more.

The girl brushed her long brown locks out of her face, and proceeded to search the room for her clothes. Unfortunately, neither her red capri pants nor her green vest was in sight. All she saw was a clean floor and a comfortable bed.

_Well, if they're not in here…_

Ema tiptoed toward the bedroom door as quietly as possible.

"And just where are you going?"

Which was apparently not quiet enough. The brunette cursed her luck and slowly turned around, facing her imminent doom. For the moment, the fact that she was currently wearing nothing didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that she was going to lose her job—her apartment—her life.

Her acid green eyes landed on a very handsome German prosecutor—one with ice blue eyes and golden blonde hair, to be specific. He was the handsome lead singer of a famous rock band—and her boss.

_I slept with my boss._

_I. Slept. With. My. BOSS._

Ema swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "K-Klavier..." Compared to her usual tough demeanor, the detective seemed like a cornered rabbit.

A moment passed, and then Klavier's signature smirk fluttered across his lips—the smirk that she absolutely despised with every fiber of his being. He shifted slightly, and she noticed that he was staring at her, in all her naked glory. Squeaking rather indignantly, Ema snatched up a pillow and promptly used it to cover herself.

"You're still shy?" His ice blue eyes were set on her face, teasing her. "Even after **last night**?"

That one sentence confirmed all of Ema's worst fears. She was aware of her knees becoming jello and collapsing underneath her. The detective clutched the pillow in a death grip, as if it was a lifesaver, keeping her afloat. _I've only had this job for two months. Just two months…_

"…I'm fired, aren't I?"

She waited to hear an affirmative sound. A sigh. A laugh. **Anything**. Instead, she heard a quick _swish-flick_. Ema's green eyes flew up, and discovered that Klavier had lit up a cigarette.

She wrinkled her nose. "That's absolutely disgusting."

"You told me it was sexy." He took a long drag of the cigarette.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did." Klavier purred lightly, holding the cancer stick between two of his fingers. "At the party."

Suddenly, it all came back. The party, the drinks, the cigarettes, the undeniable attraction, the bike ride, and the… events that followed. Ema bit her lip and stood up. After a moment, she dropped the pillow. There was no point in hiding what he had already seen anyway.

She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Though she dreaded the answer, she finally managed to stutter her question.

"W-What happened last night?"

Klavier sighed, watching the smoke curl up from the cigarette and vanish into the air. The extremely attractive German prosecutor sat up all the way, giving Ema a full view of his torso, which she quickly averted her eyes from, but not before blushing profusely.

"Well, let's see… I saw you at the party, where you rejected me for a dance. You proceeded to become completely wasted, and I offered to give you a ride home. That was when you confessed your undying love for me—though I thought that it was just the alcohol talking. I tried to take you home, but you didn't have the key to your apartment, so I brought you here. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"So you… You took advantage of me!" Ema angrily spun to face the striking blonde man behind her.

"Au contraire, fräulein. You were more than happy to receive my affection." He was smirking again.

Turning even redder, Ema turned so that her naked back was facing him. She buried her head in her hands. "I am so dumb… I knew that I shouldn't have gone to that party… I knew it!..."

He shifted, and scooted up towards her, abandoning the blankets. She felt his strong hand pull her own hands from her face, and when her hand rested in his, she suddenly felt very small compared to him.

"I'm not going to fire you, fräulein. This is as much my fault as it is yours."

Relief surged through Ema's body. That feeling lasted a few seconds before she screamed again. "**Put some clothes on**!"

Klavier laughed, but it wasn't a teasing laugh—it was a sincere laugh, deep and throaty and… masculine. She had never really seen Klavier as a man before—he had just been her boss. Her annoying, arrogant boss, but her boss nonetheless.

"Fräulein, you're so adorable." He smiled and rested his chin in the dip between her shoulder and her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ema blushed, but made no move to stop him. Ordinarily, being called 'adorable' would make her mad, but in this case, it made her feel… special.

The two remained like that for a few moments. Ema simply listened to the sound of his breathing, and Klavier closed his eyes, resting. When he suddenly stood up, she almost whined in protest, but instead she stood up as well.

"So… Where are my clothes?"

"The wash." He answered casually. "You can wear one of my t-shirts."

A few minutes later, Ema, wearing a band t-shirt that was at least 2 times too big for her, was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading the instructions on the box of pancake mix. Klavier, wearing a pair of striped boxers that Ema said "reminded her of Christmas," paraded through the kitchen with a red towel thrown over his right shoulder.

"I'm going to go take a shower, fräulein."

"That's nice." The brunette said monotonously, reaching for the coffee pot, emptying the last of the sweet caffeine into her mug.

She suddenly felt his arms around her waist and his lips by her right ear. Smirking, he whispered into her ear. "_Want to come with me?_"

Klavier ducked just in time to avoid the coffeepot that came flying at his head.


End file.
